Henry Materhorn (Apocalypse Life)
Henry Materhorn is a character who briefly appeared in Apocalypse Life. He is Julius Petero's neighbor, boss, and acting godfather. Background Henry was a good friend of Julius's parents. He provided Julius with a job just when he graduated from high school and entered college. The First Night At some point during the apocalypse, his wife, Quinn, was bit. He was devastated, staying near her side even though the news warned him not to. He watches her for as long as he could, until she finally succumbs to the infection and dies. Devastated and afraid of what's to come, Henry leaves her in her death bed. He decides to do something else, to put his mind at ease. After a while, his god son, Julius runs into him. Henry tells him that he was hoping to find him, which was also Julius's goal. Together, the pair returns back to Henry's home. Julius, hoping to leave as soon as possible, urges Henry to leave with him. But Henry declines, saying that it's time for him to stay. He tells his nephew to live on, even if the world had changed. Characteristics Based on what Julius had seen, Henry is a caring and wise man, as his age reflects. He finds himself in the company of people younger than him, due to his neighborhood being so close to a college. As such, he has made good friends among its students, even being hospitable with them at times. Though he is around young people a majority of the time, he still maintains his old stature by giving them advice when need be. When not needed, he bores them with stories of his life, and makes it as interesting as he could, though he is always unsuccessful. Still, being in the company of people and not living such a recluse life makes him a happy man. He has seen Julius grow up from a middle school student to a college sophomore, almost treating him like his second son. At a young age, he brought his own son and Julius together, turning them into best friends. When his own son had to move away, he looked after Julius as his own, especially when Julius had no babysitter of his own. He maintained his closeness to him up to his freshman year of college, providing him a job from the business he created out of his retirement. Relationships Julius Petero Henry's unofficial god-son. Aside from providing him a paying job, he also cares for his well-being. His son and Julius were once good childhood friends. Outside of the job, he still tries to grow to treat Julius as an adult, and not as the young boy he used to know. His closeness to Julius also mirrors his relationship with Julius's parents, whom were his good friends back in the day. Trivia *Before the reboot, Henry was the owner of a pet supply shop. *Originally, the reason for Henry staying was that he was bit, but was trying to hide it from Julius. Category:Apocalypse Life Category:KnowledgeProspector Stories Category:Apocalypse Life Characters Category:Characters